


A Gift That’s Sure to Fit

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Ryan in panties, slight feminization?, slutty is used to describe something once just a warning uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Shane gives Ryan his present Christmas morning and later that night Ryan gives Shane his.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	A Gift That’s Sure to Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarochstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarochstar/gifts).



> ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!! This was written for Cheryl who I got as a part of the Privileged Shyan discord server!! I’m sorry that it’s a week late but I’m much happier with it now than what I was then!! 
> 
> I have learned my lesson and there is no way to function normally and try and write three fics in a month without being late for at least one of them! Thank you for waiting on me! I hope it’s worth it! 
> 
> There’s not much plot, just a lot of filth! I hope you enjoy it, Cheryl! Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!! :) Love you!
> 
> Major thank you to Cassie for putting up with my BS and for betaing this for me and just being my writing person tbh. I love you!!
> 
> Oh and here’s the link to a picture that Cassie drew that goes with it!! ;D   
> [LINK TO ART](https://cdaemons.tumblr.com/post/639083914486562816/a-gift-thats-sure-to-fit-bottomryanbitch)

“Alright Ry,” Shane said as he leaned over and grabbed a large box out from under the tree, one wrapped in paper that had ghosts with Santa hats on it, and handed it over to Ryan. “Here ya go, baby! Merry Christmas!”

Ryan practically ripped the present out of his hands, earning a laugh from Shane. He really couldn’t wait to see Ryan’s reaction when he opened it.

Ryan wasted no time ripping off the paper and throwing out of the way before he tore open the box and let out a gasp followed by  _ Shane, you didn’t. _

But Shane had. He had somehow managed to score one of the most recent limited-edition pairs of Jordans for Ryan's collection. There were only 1500 pairs ever created. Shane really put a lot of time and money into finding them, but Ryan’s reaction was worth it.  _ Ryan _ was worth it. And so much more. 

“I can’t believe you found these!” Ryan exclaimed as he took the shoes out of the box, giving them a good look over, a few tears rolling down his cheek. “Thank you. I don’t even know what to say... just thank you. I love you so fucking much.”

“You’re welcome, Ry,” Shane replied softly, wiping the tears off of Ryan’s face. “I love you, more.”

God, he really did love Ryan more than he loved anything else. Being able to make him that happy with just a pair of shoes had already made Christmas a success in Shane’s book. He didn’t even need any gifts. He had everything that he wanted right here. 

“I doubt that, big guy,” Ryan laughed, putting the shoes back into the box before giving Shane a cheeky grin. Ryan was definitely up to something. “And don’t think that I forgot about you. You’ll get your present later.”

Ryan gave Shane a peck on the lips as he went by, carrying his shoes to the bedroom and leaving Shane in the living room. Shane’s mind went wild with ideas of what Ryan could have gotten him for Christmas. He hadn’t mentioned a single thing that he wanted or needed, so Ryan really must’ve dug deep to think of whatever he'd ended up buying. 

Shane was at the sink finishing washing the dishes from Christmas dinner when he heard Ryan yell for him to come to the bedroom, something about needing help getting something out of the closet. 

Shane sighed, putting down the bowl he was washing, before he made his way down the hall. He noticed that the door was closed, but he hadn’t remembered  _ hearing _ it close, which didn’t make sense. Why would Ryan have closed the door if he knew that Shane was coming to help him? 

He decided that it was probably best not to think too much into it. Ryan was always scheming and planning new ways to torment Shane in their relationship, so he figured it was more than likely just Ryan being Ryan, and he pushed open the door before stopping dead in his tracks. 

“Merry Christmas, big boy,” Ryan purred, propping himself up on all fours, giving Shane a view of the whole naughty ensemble. 

Shane’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide as he took in the image in front of him. Out of all the things that Shane expected to see when he opened that door, Ryan on his belly in nothing but a pair of red silk panties and a Santa hat laid out across their bed was not one of them. 

The panties that Ryan had on seemed to be some type of thong. He assumed that the front had the triangular patch of fabric that normal panties had, except that Ryan’s cock would be pressed against it, no doubt making a wet patch from how much he leaks precome. But Shane’s favorite part was the back, what he could see, where at the bottom of Ryan’s spine, just above his crack laid a huge red bow - emphasizing to Shane what his present really was. 

Shane's mouth watered at the sight. Ryan looked like he had just walked straight out of a porn magazine. There was something especiallyerotic about the way that Ryan was just presenting himself to Shane, the bright red fabric of the panties contrasting so beautifully against Ryan’s golden skin. Not to mention the way that Ryan had styled his hair, his curls sticking out of the front of the Santa hat. It somehow managed to him look even fucking sexier, if that was even possible.

“Why don’t you get naked and come unwrap your present?” Ryan drawled, wiggling his ass at Shane.

Shane wasted no time stripping off his clothes and joining Ryan on the bed. He pressed his hard cock against the crack of Ryan’s ass, rubbing the leaking head over the thin piece of fabric that disappeared between his cheeks.

“Well, this is definitely quite the gift,” Shane chuckled breathlessly, bringing a hand down hard onto Ryan’s right ass cheek, watching the way that it jiggled underneath his palm. “I think you might’ve outdone yourself, baby.”

“Fuck, Shane. Do that again,” Ryan moaned, pushing his ass back into Shane’s grasp. 

“You’re being awfully naughty, Ry. Ask me again nicely and maybe I’ll give you another.” Shane teased, rubbing his hands over the globes of Ryan’s ass before gripping them roughly.

“Please spank me again,” Ryan replied quietly, not one to usually beg, but this was Shane’s gift and he had to be good. 

Shane smirked at Ryan’s response, shocked that he didn’t have something smart to say back to him, but he gave his boy what he wanted, slapping his hand back down on the now pink-tinted spot. 

“That part of my present too, baby? You being a good boy? Not talking back to me like you usually do?” Shane taunted, bringing both of his hands down at the same time, hitting both cheeks harder than he had so far, the thunderous smack echoing throughout the bedroom.

Shane grinned when he saw how desperately Ryan nodded his head in answer. He watched as Ryan fell forward onto his arms, his chest pressed flush against the duvet as he panted and chased each hit that Shane delivered to him.

“You look so fucking sexy, Ry,” Shane groaned as he admired just how  _ sinful _ Ryan looked with his ass bright red and Shane’s handprint branded onto both cheeks. “I can’t wait to get my cock inside you.”

“Want you to use me,” Ryan mumbled against the sheets before pushing himself back up onto all fours, smirking back at Shane with lust-blown eyes. “Want you to have your way with me. Fucking ruin me.”

“Fuck, baby. You’re not gonna have to worry about that.” Shane laughed darkly, grinding his cock against Ryan’s ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll be sore in the morning. That what you want, baby? Want me to ruin these pretty little panties that you’ve got on?” 

Shane smirked to himself as Ryan croaked out a _yes_ _sir_ , trying his best to push himself back onto Shane’s cock. But Shane merely held him in place, eliciting an even louder whine from Ryan.

“Someone’s getting needy,” Shane tsked, sucking his fingers into his mouth before slipping them underneath the flimsy string of fabric that disappeared between reddened cheeks, down to Ryan’s hole where he was met with something hard instead of the soft, puckered muscle.

“Oh ho ho. What is  _ this _ ?” Shane asked mischievously, grabbing the base of the plug between two of his fingers and pulling slightly, which earned a punched-out gasp from Ryan. “You really have been a naughty boy tonight, haven’t you? Couldn’t even wait for me to open you up that you had to do it yourself?”

Shane continued to toy with the plug, twisting it a bit before tapping the base, fucking it back into Ryan.

“Did- oh god- didn't want for you to have to do it,” Ryan stuttered between breaths, “wanted to be ready for you.”

“But you know how much I love to get my fingers in you, open you up myself, make you come like that before I fuck you,” Shane replied, tugging on the base of plug and almost removing it completely before shoving it back in again. 

“I think that you just needed something filling up that slutty little hole of yours. Look at it sucking the plug right in. It’s like I don’t even have to move it,” Shane marveled as he pulled the whole plug out, before pushing it back in the slightest bit. Watching the way Ryan’s hole pulled it in, the way it stretched around the flared end, puffy and red and looking absolutely fucking delicious. 

He couldn’t resist bending down and running his tongue over Ryan’s hole where it stretched taut around the silicone toy. 

Shane felt Ryan’s hand in his hair instantaneously, reaching back so that he could tangle his fingers in the longer parts, not sure whether to push him away or pull him close, and it made him grin. That was his signal to do it again, see just how much Ryan could take before he’s begging for Shane to fuck him. 

So Shane did, licking over Ryan’s hole and enjoying the sharp tug on his hair as Ryan pushed his head forward, asking for more. He pulled the plug out slowly, keeping it wet with his spit until it was out completely, and waiting only a second before shoving his tongue into Ryan’s open hole. 

Shane could feel the way that Ryan’s thighs clenched and the way his body jerked as he licked inside the hot, tight heat of Ryan’s hole. He's always loved the taste of Ryan, it’s musky and sweet and Shane could easily eat Ryan out for hours if he would let him. Plus he loves being able to feel Ryan fall apart under his tongue. 

Ryan’s hand fisted in Shane’s hair hard when Shane pulled his tongue out and sucked on the swollen rim, his teeth gently scraping over the sensitive muscle. He reveled in the way that Ryan’s whole body quivered.

“Please fuck me. I can’t wait any longer. I’m so hard that it hurts. I need your cock so bad. Please, sir,” Ryan begged, which was good enough for Shane, who removed his mouth from Ryan’s hole, looking satisfied when he saw the saliva stringing between it and his lips.

“Okay, baby, but only because you've been such a good boy for me,” Shane commented as he moved up the bed, sitting up against the headboard. He patted his lap, giving Ryan a smirk. “Why don’t you come sit on my cock?”

Shane chuckled at how Ryan nodded his head and quickly moved to straddle Shane’s lap, pulling Shane into a sloppy kiss while he rubbed the head of Shane’s cock against his hole. Shane’s hands found Ryan’s hips easily, gripping the skin there so tightly it would probably leave bruises. 

“Don’t tease me, baby,” Shane warned, “I’m trying to let you give me my present, but don’t think for a second that I won't hesitate to flip you over and take it myself.”

Ryan whimpered, spitting in his hand and spreading it over Shane’s dick before crashing Shane’s lips against his again, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths when Ryan finally began to sink down onto Shane’s cock, the tip breaching Ryan’s hole. 

“So  _ tight, _ even after being plugged you still manage to feel like a virgin,” Shane groaned as Ryan continued to push himself down until he could feel Shane’s balls resting against his ass. 

“God, you fill me up so good. I’m so full. _Holy_ _shit-_ ,” Ryan mewled, taking a second to familiarize himself with the burn of Shane’s cock splitting him in two before he started to move. 

It didn’t take long before Shane was guiding Ryan’s movements with his hands on his hips, rocking Ryan back and forth on his cock. 

Shane took in the gorgeous view in his lap, appreciating the way that Ryan’s cock pressed obscenely against the front of the panties, a huge wet patch of precome staining the fabric, and the way that the muscles in Ryan’s thick thighs bulged every time that he moved. 

Shane removed one of his hands and brought it down to rub ryans cock over the panties, making Ryan’s hips stutter, his thighs clench, a broken moan falling past parted pink lips. Shane knew that it probably wouldn’t take much for Ryan to come once he got his hand around him.

“I can feel you getting close, baby. You gonna come for me and ruin your pretty panties?” Shane asked haughtily, tightening his grip on ryans cock.

“Fuck me. Please. Make me come,” Ryan pleaded and Shane could see the sweat glistening off of perfect bronze skin, his body muscles tight.

“I’ve got you, Ry,” Shane whispered as he bent his knees and held Ryan up to where he could push his hips up, thrusting his cock into Ryan at a harsh pace, giving his boy what he needed. “Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see your panties get all dirty.”

Ryan wrapped one arm around Shane’s neck and shoved the other hand into his panties, rapidly stroking his cock as Shane fucked up into him, nailing his prostate with almost every thrust.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-, Shane,” Ryan cried, his hole clenching tightly like a vice around Shane’s cock as he came into the panties, the once red fabric now stained completely dark.

“Getting close, Ry. You feel so fucking good,” Shane panted, his thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate, his balls tighetning the closer he got to release. 

“Want you to come inside me, sir,” Ryan whimpered out in between breaths, his body spasming from overstimulation as Shane chased his own orgasm. “Fill me up.”

“Holy shit. Gonna fill you up, baby,” Shane barely grunted out before he buried his cock deep into Ryan's ass and came inside of him with a shout of Ryan’s name. 

Ryan collapsed on top of Shane, who wrapped his arms around Ryan, holding him close. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, both of them trying to come down from the post orgasm high. 

“Well, the panties are ruined,” Shane stated, breaking the silence with a quiet laugh which earned him a light smack on the arm from Ryan. 

“We can always buy more. Plus, I think that they served their purpose,” Ryan replied, looking up at Shane with a bright smile.

“They sure did, Ry. I loved it. Thank you,” Shane whispered before pulling Ryan into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ryan mumbled against Shane’s lips, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
